


FROZEN (One shot)

by Sangabrielle



Category: The 100 TV - Fandom, clexa - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangabrielle/pseuds/Sangabrielle





	FROZEN (One shot)

Suddenly the bell of the apartment called, announcing that it was the man with the pizzas. Lexa got up immediately, separating herself from Clarke's body, who practically jumped to her feet, and went in search of food. In her mind, she repeated ... "saved by the bell ..." Since she was about to tell Lexa of her small inexperience with sexually.

While they ate the delicious pizza, and drank a few beers, Lexa spotted in one of the corners, a beautiful guitar stopped and caught her attention.

\- And that your guitar Clarke ...? Can you play...?  
\- Oh ... hmmmm yes ... sometimes I like to play and sing ... for me or my friends .... it's one of my hobbies  
\- Ok ... and would you expect to sing something to me hodnes ....? I am dying to hear you  
\- Hahahaha really...? are you sure...? I do not have a magnificent voice ... I do it for fun  
\- Come on Clarke ... do it for me ...? I know that I will love it  
\- Ok ... let me grab it ... But you cut me the pizza it's so good

Clarke brought her guitar over, sat in front of Lexa, and began to adjust the strings by ear, so that it was in tune. Then she looked at the brunette a little, looking at her with crystalline eyes showing off their excitement to hear her, while she finished eating the last piece of pizza and wiped her hands.

Clarke began with the notes of a Bryan Adams song called "I'm Ready ...", Lexa looked at her with admiration and emotion ... the lyrics of the song were so special, and they said so many things, that the blonde herself felt But she could not express so easily her beautiful Lexa, sitting there in front of her with those huge green eyes that she loved.

"I'd like to see you, thought I'd let you know  
I wanna be with you everyday  
Cause I've got a feeling that's beginning to grow  
And there's only one thing I can say  
I'm ready - to love you  
I'm ready - to hold you  
I'm ready - I'm ready  
Ready as I'm gonna be  
She left me a long note when she left me here  
Told me that love was hard to find  
But baby it's easy and I'll make it clear  
That there is only one thing on my mind  
I'm ready - to love you  
I'm ready - to hold you  
I'm ready - I'm ready  
Ready as I'm gonna be ... "

Lexa simply could not help letting a couple of tears fall down her cheeks, the emotion filled her, listening to that beautiful song in the beautiful voice of her sweet Clarke, who sang with so much feeling and emotion, looking at her for a moment with a shy smile.

When she finished, they stared silently for a moment, hypnotized in each other, they smiled faintly in unison, as if they were communicating in their minds, without the need for words. Then Clarke left her guitar to the side, when Lexa immediately approached to kiss her but the blonde stopped her gently.

\- Clarke ... was the most beautiful thing I've heard ... you have a voice so special, serious and sweet at the same time ... and very harmonious .. You can not be more special to me .... God! I'm really falling in love with you Clarke Griffin  
\- Wait Lexa .... there's something I need to tell you  
Lexa stopped in her search for that kiss, looking at Clarke with something strange and surprised  
\- What is it, Clarke? I just wanted to kiss you  
\- I know ... I need to tell you this ... I cannot go on  
\- Listen ... tell me ... what's wrong?  
\- Well ... please do not laugh at what I'm going to confess to you, and I hope you do not bother me either ... I always knew that I was bisexual, because I always looked at men and women alike  
\- Aha ... and ...?  
\- Well ... I have had mostly relations with men, but with women I never pass from the first base  
\- What thing...?! What do you mean Clarke ... I do not want to misunderstand you, please explain more  
\- Oh God ... I've never had sex with a woman!  
\- What....?! What you never  
\- Yes ... I have only kissed some women when I was a teenager, some hands here there, you know, exploring, experimenting, but I never get to a proper relationship  
\- Oh my God! ... Clarke ..... you mean it?!  
\- What...? Did you dislike that ...? I'm sorry  
\- No ai hodnes! Nothing to the contrary .... it's just that I'm somewhat shocked .... I thought you were experienced  
\- Like you...? Ehmmm ... Nope  
\- Oh my God! ... me and my irrepressible attacks ... oh God! Clarke, I'm so sorry ... I must have made you so uncomfortable .... you do not know how to  
\- DO NOT! Do not feel it ... the truth is that no one ever made me feel the things that you made me feel these days ... I can not explain it, but my body reacts to your desires with such dedication and passion, I swear not I recognize ... I do not know where all these feelings come from, but I really enjoy them, they feel so familiar, and I wonder how the hell? If I've never felt it before with anyone  
\- I do not know what to say ... you left me with open mouths ... I feel a mixture of feelings ... but between them definitely some shame ... But if you say that you liked it, and you felt familiar with them .... I'm glad ... that's why you wanted to wait and make it special ai hodnes?  
\- Yes ....  
\- God! .... I'm definitely in love with you Clarke Griffin 

Lexa was suddenly so moved, that a couple of tears returned to her eyes, which she immediately wiped with her hands. She could not believe that this beautiful woman who made her feel so much, now also confessed that she had never belonged to another woman, and wanted to be hers.

Lexa could not have asked for a more special birthday. She just felt Clarke was more than special, and she definitely wanted that first time to be as unique as she was, and she was more than willing to do it.

Suddenly she was surprised by Clarke's lips, the kiss was full of tenderness and passion, of delivery, of desire, of being ready for the moment. Slowly they stood up, while they continued kissing passionately. In a short moment Lexa leaned her forehead on Clarke's to take a breath, she did not want to continue, she wanted to wait for her lover to be ready, from now on, she would be very careful with her. But Clarke interrupted her in her thoughts and care.

\- Lexa ... take me to bed  
\- Clarke .... do not rush .... we can wait  
\- No ... I want you to make love to me tonight  
\- Oh hodnes .... are you sure ....? I ...  
\- Yes Lexa .... I want to feel you in me ... I want to surrender to you and you to teach me to love you ... I cannot contain more what I want and what I feel for you  
\- Clarke Griffin you really want to be mine?

Clarke pulled away from her partner, nodding with her head, eyes full of love taking one of Lexa’s hands, to guide her to her room. When they entered, Lexa smiled smelling her own fragrance, she could somehow feel its scent in that room. As Clarke lowered the lights, and suddenly the stars on the ceiling began to appear.

\- Look at the roof Lexa .... and do not laugh ... I like to watch them when I go to bed ... they make me feel like I'm up there in the universe, and tonight I want you to be with me.

Lexa looked up, meeting lots of fluorescent stars, it was really magical. Clarke was so excited, and even nervous. She had never been with a woman before, had no sexual experience like Lexa. It was the first time she would make love, someone who honestly no longer knew what adjective to put on this feeling, but it made her feel the happiest woman in the world.

\- It's so beautiful and magical Clarke ... just like you ... Oh God! This is truly strange for me .... I do not know  
\- Where to start ..? Well ... kisses are good to start I believe ...? Do not worry, I'm not a virgin  
\- You are for me ai hodnes .... and I do not want to do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable, so I will go slowly, and I want you to tell me immediately if I do something that bothers you, or does not give you pleasure ok .. .? It is very important for me that you feel good, and that you enjoy  
\- Shuuuuu ....

Lexa took Clarke's face in her hands very gently, looking at this woman who would soon be hers alone, with eyes full of emotion and love, something she had never felt before. There she knew that she really loved Clarke, at that moment, staring at those Mediterranean eyes, which were ready to give themselves to her.

Immediately she could feel that fire running through her body at the speed of light, and those belly contractions of extreme excitement. Her lips parted thirsty, heading straight for the mouth of her beloved. Her tongue penetrated those slightly trembling lips. They went through the interior slowly, as if savoring every corner she touched, especially the upper palate, then interlacing with Clarke's tongue, immediately sensing that excitement growing inside her lady.

Then her hands came down to the waist of that woman who was following her, taking her t-shirt, and slowly lifting it, while Clarke raised her arms to help her. Lexa removed her own and disappeared again in that mouth that was taking hold of her. As Clarke's hands began to caress those prominent abs, rising very slowly, to go to the back of the brunette, to unclip the bra. Lexa paused for a second, smiling tenderly.

\- Hey ... hey .... oh hodnes .... Where do you think you're going so fast ...? I'm supposed to be the one to guide you  
\- Shuuuuuu .... Heda ...  
\- Hahaha ... You are so beautiful .... you know ....? So beautiful, and I'm dying to make you mine Clarke 

Clarke stopped her with a deep kiss, as she finished pulling off that CK bra, letting go of those perfect breasts, with nipples so erect from the excitement Lexa's body had.Lexa then returned the favour unclipping the blonde's bra, while now beginning to kiss her neck with passion. Her hands immediately took those big, beautiful breasts from Clarke, to begin to touch those nipples somewhat erect already, but they needed some care and love.

Soon her mouth and tongue found their way, savoring the skin of Clarke, who began to breathe with difficulty, letting out sounds of pleasure from her mouth, which immediately drove Lexa crazy. Nothing was more beautiful in her ears than the sounds of pleasure of her beloved, produced by her nips and kisses.

When she reached those breasts, her expert tongue began to circle the areolas slowly, feeling the hands of her sweet woman intertwined with her hair, pushing against her instinct, she could feel Clarke's body light up in a hurry. Then her lips began to kiss those taut nipples, the tip of her tongue played with them, it was pure pleasure, to taste them so excited, the taste of Clarke's skin tasted delicious and soon became familiar in her mouth.

She began to gnaw at those nipples sweetly, and to suck them, while the mistress began to moan with pleasure, sometimes letting her name slip between deep sighs. Clarke placed her shaking hands on Lexa's breasts, finding them so aroused, it was a new, strange feeling, she had never touched female breasts before, and the feeling was incredible, she enjoyed it so much. Instinctively her fingers played with those hard, erect nipples, moaning as the brunette, continued to lick and gently nibble her nipples intensely.  
Clarke could feel so incredibly wet, never in her life had she felt so much pleasure, only to be worked on her breasts, but she knew Lexa was an expert. When she was surprised by the voice of her lover, who had left her breasts for a moment, to climb back up her neck and further to the earlobe while her hands now pinched those nipples, causing Clarke to continue moaning sweetly.

\- How do you feel there, hodnes?  
\- Hmmmmm .... very well .... very excited...  
\- I like it .... Clarke ...

Lexa's words in a very serious and possessive tone, shuddered Clarke's body producing more pleasure. Instinctively her body began to move against Lexa, who guided her in the rhythm with her pelvis. But the brunette stopped again, taking that face in her hands, to look at Clarke in the eyes once more.

\- Clarke Griffin still want me to make you mine?  
\- Lexa Woods ... I've never been so sure in my life 

Lexa looked at her smiling, her eyes full of love and passion. Then she met her mouth again, feeling that body move against her, at a rate that grew passionate and wild. Slowly her mouth began to descend down the skin of Clarke, with burning kisses, small suctions and sometimes, her tongue savored parts here and there, up and down.

While Clarke did not stop producing sounds full of joy and pleasure. Lexa came with her magical tongue to the navel of her beloved, which she penetrated for an instant, playing inside. Now Clarke's hands clenched at the pleasure of her expert mistress.

Lexa continued to descend to her belly, where her tongue traversed that skin from one end to the other, sometimes her lips sucked parts gently, as if savoring it, while her hands took those shorts down slowly, lifting them from between the legs of the blonde.

The brunette noticed immediately that Clarke's panties were absolutely soaking wet, and that made her groan with satisfaction and joy, it was like that wild instinct, of absolute power over that woman, that of a passionate and in love dominant. Her submissive was absolutely soaked with pleasure for her, and maddened. She stood again, finding those Mediterranean eyes so full of pleasure and lust, which wanted her so badly. Lexa smiled with tenderness and passion, stroking Clarke's cheeks 

\- Lie on the bed ai hodnes. want to know how I feel about you? Give me your hand

Lexa took Clarke's hand after she nodded, since she could not utter a word. The brunette brought her lover's hand to her panties, which were totally soaked with excitement. Clarke opened her huge eyes, letting out a moan of pleasure and instinct. Lexa looked at her with a malicious smile and pride

\- Yes ... that is what you produce in my .... love ... and NOBODY has made me feel so much in my life

Every time Lexa pronounced the word "love" or "ai hodnes," it made her shudder so much, it was a word that did not excite her vocabulary, especially when she had sex. But she was making love to her beautiful lady, who was only giving her body to her, was making her feel and that was paradise, that was real "love"

The brunette descended on her soaking wet panties, leaning on Clarke, who looked at her with so much desire in her eyes, that body was something she wished to observe and enjoy. Lexa's lips focused on her lady's belly, small moist kisses here and there, while at the same time her hands worked on her breasts so erect, at the movements of such expert fingers that tenderly plucked their nipples, almost like playing with malice, making Clarke jump at times, surrendered to that enormous pleasure that her beloved gave her with such tenderness and passion.

Then under her hands went to take those soaked panties and begin to lower them down the legs of the blonde, while her tongue followed the line to Clarke's vagina, turning to the sides, the inside of those muscles that began to tremble with pleasure and excitement. Clarke was more than ready, to surrender to that woman who was simply making her feel paradise on earth. Every nip, every kiss, made her shudder to the depths of her soul, she needed so much to feel Lexa inside her, but Lexa took her time, enjoying every inch her amazing body, hands brushed, or that her tongue ran. The most beautiful and sweet torture she was subjected to in her life.

Lexa pulled off Clarke's panties, to begin a line of kisses and caresses, as she climbed up the legs of the burning lover. When she reached the inner thighs, she began to give small bites, and gentle suctions, to enjoy that skin with the tip of her tongue, closer and closer to that wet vagina, so ready to be penetrated.

His lips soon moved closer to the outer lips of Clarke's vagina, as the blonde began to move against her face, it was impossible to remain still, she wanted so much to feel her lover inside her. But Lexa was an expert, and she knew when the time was right, she liked to enjoy giving pleasure to the limit of madness.

Clarke trusted her, did not demand it, she just let Lexa take it to the extreme. When she finally could feel her lover's tongue brushing the entrance of her vagina, slowly licking its outer walls, they made her moan so much, her body trembled, she bit her lip, while her hands took Lexa's head tightly.

Suddenly, she felt the long tongue of her lover, penetrating her vagina very slowly, entering and exiting, each time a little deeper. Clarke's moans were almost screams, her breathing was difficult and her pulsations reached the limit. Her body instinctively moved frantically against Lexa's face, which not only gave her all the pleasure but also felt it in herself.

For the brunette everything was new, sensations and discoveries of her own body, she was so close to reaching her own orgasm, listening to Clarke's moans of pleasure, and the taste of her beloved in her mouth was something unique, made her have so many contractions under her belly, and sounds that her lips let escape from intense pleasure, which she herself felt surprised.

Then her tongue possessed Clarke's clitoris, licking it, sucking it gently, to the point where her lover was almost ready to feel her first orgasm, she could feel her so strong that she shivered. It was then that she came back up her body with passionate kisses and caresses.

Clarke felt so close to finishing, her body could not help but hit Lexa who moved with it, going up and down in unison. The blonde stroked her wet core against Lexa's muscular, contracted thigh. At that moment the brunette departed a little from the body of her beloved, when her lips reached Clarke's, penetrating her mouth with her tongue once again, with a passion unbridled.

The blonde could feel that strange taste, in Lexa's mouth, of herself, it was something new, but strangely pleasant. Lexa's hands slid down her body to her vagina, then began to massage Clarke's aroused clit with her fingers, which was so close to her orgasm.

The long, expert fingers of the brunette continued to descend, until the index slowly began to penetrate that soaking vagina, sliding it inside her beloved, while Clarke produced a deep groan that came from her throat, and her body began with a frenetic pace, almost uncontrollable.

Lexa penetrated her vagina again and again, each time deeper, faster and faster, and then added one more finger, she could feel so much the demand of her lover. At the same time that her own vagina was so aroused that she brushed it frantically against Clarke's thigh, very close to her own orgasm.

Then the blonde began to arch her body, in unison did the brunette, both entered that deep climax of a long orgasm. Their mouths did not separate for a second, their tongues danced together, thirsty. Lexa arched up her fingers, inside Clarke, hitting the G-spot, to give her that extra pleasure.

Lexa was in the midst of her most delicious orgasm, the first one with her sweet lover, both groaning in their mouths with passion, until together they reached the limit, separating their lips to be able to breathe and moan deeply one over the other.

\- Oh Clarke .... ahhhhhhh .... oh hodnes .....  
\- Ai hodnes ........ ahhhhhhhh ...... Lex .....

Lexa could not stop a couple of tears, which escaped her eyes lit with love and passion, she was "making love" for the first time, with an angel who had just surrendered body and soul to her. She would never have imagined a more beautiful birthday present in her life, simply the emotion was so overwhelming.

Clarke opened her eyes, surprised and excited to see those tears running down Lexa's cheeks. They made her shudder to the core. Her tears were in unison, mingled with a beautiful smile, while lost in those crystalline forests, which watched her with devotion and devotion.

Clarke could see in those eyes, that Lexa had experienced something unique with her, could see her soul mate, attached to her body, lost in it. She could not feel more loved. Lexa had been so careful and so tender, so passionate and so expert, making love to her in a way she'd never dreamed of and never experienced in her life.

Their bodies were so close together that they could feel their hearts beating at the same rate. Sweat on the skin, hands still trembling, caressing, feeling, like two virgins giving themselves for the first time to each other, enjoying that moment after, so full of love, happiness and peace.

Lexa recovered a little faster, barely separating herself from Clarke's body, to look at her tenderly, and a smile so magical on her face, caressing the forehead and head of her beloved, who was so beautiful and so illuminated, there, in front of her eyes, knowing that she was now entirely her own, made her shudder. Her lips softly joined Clarke's once more.

\- You are someone so special, so beautiful Clarke ... and even more so when you end up next to me. I never felt what I just felt by making love to you. It was something so beautiful, so intense .... I feel that I am so in love with you  
\- No one has ever made me feel as special and loved as in your arms. I never knew love could feel so deep. I never felt so happy to give myself to someone, as I just did with you ... ai hodnes, ai Lexa 

Clarke put her hands on Lexa's cheeks, so moved by the brunette's words that she smiled at her tenderly, with bright, loving eyes. They kissed again sweetly, intensely, then Lexa let her lean more relaxed body next to her beloved.

Clarke turned her body on one of her arms, her other hand stroking the damp face of the brunette, who never stopped smiling as she closed her beautiful green eyes, to feel the hands of her lover by stroking her cheeks and hair tenderly.

The inner peace and the love she felt within her were as intense as she had ever felt in her life. Lexa knew that for the second time in her life, she was feeling love of the purest and true, the magical, to which one gives herself completely. Inside she could feel a lighted, intense flame, with which she could illuminate the whole world, but she had a woman and her name was Clarke Griffin.

Then Clarke began to give her small kisses on the forehead, then on her face and nose, to begin to descend down her neck and shoulder. Lexa began to laugh more intensely, the tender kisses tickled her, and at the same time she shook the sweetness of her hodnes, who only laughed in unison

\- If you keep it up, you're going to have me on you again in two seconds .... hahaha ... Clarke ... I've never felt so sensitive, so vulnerable and so loved in my life. This is definitely the best Birthday that I have had in all my existence. thanks to you, love  
\- What...???!!! IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY?!!  
\- hahaha .... haha .... and you are the best gift I have received my beautiful Clarke.

Lexa opened her eyes to find those Mediterranean eyes so excited, so full of love, looking at her in shock, while those magical hands continued caressing her face softly

\- Lexa ... why didn't you say ...? We would have done something special to celebrate it  
\- Do not you think we've done it? I have had the best day of my 26 years of existence, and all thanks to you, your sweetness, your presence, your love, your passion, to surrender to me, only to me. You are so special, You have no idea what you've done to me. Thank you my precious Clarke  
\- Awwwww .... Happy Birthday my love. Hey how do you say that in that language?  
\- Hahahaha .... "Hapotei ai hodnes ..." is beautiful to hear you in my language, you pronounce it in a very special way. Ai hod yu in Clarke!  
\- Oh ... wait a minute ... and what does that mean you said at the end?  
\- I love you Clarke ....  
\- Awwww .... "ai hod yu in Lexa ... Hapotei ai hodnes"

Clarke whirled her body, rising over Lexa's, placing her hands on the brunette's cheeks, wiggling her thumbs to caress her, then, without knowing why, she put one of her fingers over her lover's lips, rubbing them, as if she would never have felt them, she looked at them with desire, while she touched them following the thick outline of them.

Lexa looked at her intensely, liked that rose with desire, but her instinct led her to take that finger with her lips, sucking it softly, while Clarke opened her lips, letting out a slight moan of pleasure. She felt her body warm again as Lexa continued to suck on her finger, licking it inside her mouth with her tongue.

Almost without noticing it, a hand of Lexa grabbed her neck, drawing her to her, to kiss her again with such passion, she could feel Lexa becoming aroused like her. But the brunette cut the passionate kiss to talk 

\- Clarke ... I want you to do something very special for me  
\- Whatever love ... tell me  
\- Only once did I give myself up, with Costia because I loved her very much, and when I lost her, my heart could not feel love again, and I never gave it to anyone again. I only fucked for pleasure, for sport, and I always had an internal emptiness. But tonight, I feel so much of your love inside of me, it's like a beautiful flame that you have lit, and it releases my heart from the pain, from the fear of feeling love again. Clarke I need to feel completely yours. I want so much that you make love to me, that you make me yours, as I have done with you  
\- Lexa .... I do not know .... how?  
\- Please ai hodnes, just let the feelings in your body guide you, I just want to feel you inside me, to feel that you are my girl. I know maybe I'm asking too much. But I feel so ready to give myself to you. Ai hod yu in Clarke  
\- No ... not that it's too much to ask. Lexa, I do not have experience like you. I want you to enjoy it like I did, I want to give you love and pleasure to the madness.  
\- Trust what you feel for me Clarke .... my body will guide you .... but I want you to feel free to do what you like with me, just make me yours.

Clarke stared for a moment at the green eyes that drove her mad, so desperate for her love. Then she sat up, leaning over Lexa's thighs as she watched her trying to follow. The blonde took her hands and brought them to her lips, beginning to put those long fingers inside her mouth, licking them deeply, one after the other. Lexa could feel the fire rushing through her veins, the excitement growing wildly, her lips growing louder and louder.

Clarke pulled her fingers out of her mouth, and taking her hands tightly, she thrust Lexa's body into her, holding that passionate face of the brunette in her hands, as Lexa wrapped her arms around her waist, surrendering in a passionate kiss.

Clarke began to move her waist and pelvis over Lexa. One of her hands began to descend the fiery body of her beloved, feeling all those muscles contracted in motion, in the same rhythm as hers, their beautiful pubic brushed slightly, and almost their clit, which they desperately sought.

Clarke's hand finally reached Lexa's very wet vagina, which kept her moaning, moving her body against Clarke's more and more quickly. The blonde found the brunette's clitoris with her fingers, with which they began to massage her, faster and faster, taking Lexa to madness and being so close to ending in a cry of pleasure, but she needed to feel those fingers of Clarke inside of her, she wanted with passion that her beloved would penetrate her, taking her completely.

\- Clarke .... oh hodnes .... please enter me .... I need to feel you inside me, I want to end up feeling your fingers inside me

Lexa began kissing the neck of her mistress with savage passion, as if she were begging desperately for a moment to bite into that sweaty, burning skin. Clarke did not make her wait, penetrating with one of her fingers, entering and exiting at a rate that was climbing, according to the excitement of Lexa's body movements. She was surprised by those feelings that were born of dominance, of giving so much pleasure to her expert mistress, was so intense that she herself was soaked again, feeling that soon she would climax, also Lexa's hands did not stop playing with the other girls nipples, which she had noticed were her weak spot, or something that gave her a lot of pleasure

\- Penetrate me with three fingers Clarke ... and hard...  
\- No ... I want you to turn your body Lexa. I want you to give me your back 

Lexa was shocked at the denial of her desperate request, and the order that was being given to her, something she did not expect but that make her shudder with delight.Her back was something no one ever touched, because it was the most sensitive part of her body. Clarke seemed to have a sixth sense, and she only wanted to get on that beautiful and muscular back of her beloved, who after looking at her with devotion and surprise for a few seconds, separated from her body to turn on the bed, giving Clarke her precious back, Her arms over her head, pleading to be taken by Clarke in body and soul.

Clarke knelt for a few seconds, between Lexa's open legs, looking at that back, just for her. She bit her lower lip, it was so strange to feel that feeling of power over her partner, who was totally committed to what she wanted to do with her. It excited her a lot, somehow she began to understand why Lexa felt so much better giving it more than receiving it. But she did not really know what to do, so remembering the words of her beloved, she let himself be carried by what she felt for her love. Slowly she dropped her body on the brunette, laying her hands on the top of that beautiful back, almost scratching her fingernails, as she lowered them, leaving red markers, as Lexa arched her body upward, emitting sounds so deep of joy at that touch. She realized how incredibly sensitive the brunette was in that part of her body, she had the excitement, smiling with malice.

Clarke was excited to hear the sounds of pleasure that her beloved emitted, lifting her head, resting her elbows on the bed. The blonde finally reached the waist of the brunette, who simply closed her eyes, allowing herself to be carried to paradise in the hands of the woman to whom she was giving herself.

Clarke began to give her little kisses, nips, here and there running down that back, which shook Lexa so much, it made her jump at times, moaning with so much pleasure, moving her body against the bed. Clarke could feel that perfect, round ass moving against her pelvis, so frantic. She knew Lexa needed her hands, needed to be penetrated again, but the blonde had something in mind, desires that came from her, as she had asked her expert lover.

Clarke continued to kiss that back, beginning to descend, to the waist, and her teeth were now focused on those perfect and muscular round cheeks of Lexa's rear, kissing them with passion, sucking that skin for moments, while her hands brushed the Inner thighs of Lexa's legs, which brought her so close to reaching her deep orgasm.

Then she was surprised by Clarke's tongue, reaching for those inner thighs, while two fingers began to penetrate her, entering and exiting more and more in a hurry, then finally came the third, and it was when Lexa felt she was ready to finish. Clarke lifted her body by grabbing one of the brunette's legs in hers, to rub her vagina in it tightly, while still penetrating her with her fingers, biting that back and also the neck and shoulders of Lexa, who simply entered that climax so deep, moaning desperately, almost screaming with pleasure.

Clarke could feel it around her fingers working inside, as the muscles contracted without letting her out, experiencing an incredible overpowering orgasm. Then she herself reached that deep joy, groaning in the ears of her now submissive. Who was still in the last part of her thrilling orgasm.

\- Ahhhhh ..... ai hodnes ..... ai hod yu in Clarke .... hmmmmm ....  
\- Lexa .... you are so beautiful. I cannot believe what I just did! Are you alright hodnes?  
\- I'm in paradise Clarke .... you've taken me beyond what I would have imagined ai hodnes  
\- Ai Hodnes ..... ai hod yu in Lexa ... my beautiful Lexa 

Lexa could barely speak, her pulse so fast, but she felt so incredibly loved, and so happy at that moment, she never imagine that she could feel so much love inside. Feeling the heat of that flame that enveloped her, illuminated her like an intense sun, and had a name, her name was Clarke Griffin who had become her sole owner.

\- Oh, my God! Your back Lexa.... I'm so sorry, I think I was something too wild  
\- Hahahaha ... Why? What have you done beautiful?  
\- Well .... there are so many marks .... God! Excuse me! I did not notice as I was lost in the moment  
\- Do not worry about it hodnes. You don't know the pleasure that you have given me. The love that I have felt and feel inside of me, you are so perfect ... God! You make me crazy did you know? And I do not want to leave this room for the rest of the year, or ever  
\- Hahaha .... you are a case! We cannot stay here, although I don't deny that I like the idea. Ai hod yu in Lexa

Clarke offered a tender kiss on Lexa's neck, who immediately made an attempt to lift her body, and Clarke shifted to one side, leaning against her. The brunette only rose, leaning on her elbows, looking at that beautiful face, bathed in sweat, catching her breath. Lexa put one of her hands on her lover's cheek, looking at her with a sweet smile, then caressing her hair.

\- Thank you for making me your love. You do not know what it means for me, to have given myself to you, and you have been so incredible, you have made me delirious with pleasure and love. It was so beautiful, so special. Where were you all these years? Tell me please

Lexa moved closer to Clarke's face to finish joining her mouth to hers, she simply could not stop kissing her, feeling her, caressing her. Then Lexa turned her body face up, passing one of her arms behind the Head of Clarke, while the blonde brought her face to the brunette’s chest of the brunette, who gave a tender kiss on her forehead. Her eyes, staring at those stars on the roof of Clarke's room, in total silence, as lost somewhere in the immense universe.

Lexa raised her arm a little tired, and turned her body, giving her back uncovered to Clarke, who immediately turned to the beautiful brunette, but leaving a distance between them. She looked at that back marked by her passion, with some pride and desire, although she felt sorry for having left Lexa in that state, it caused her so much pleasure to see her new possession, biting her lips, smiling a little shy. She was surprised by her savage instinct, who knows where it came from, but it was an experience that she wanted to repeat in the future, but there, at that very moment again, it was very tempting. She started to slide one of her fingers down the centre of Lexa, who had her eyes closed, as if resting, but well awake, especially when she felt Clarke's finger slowly lowering, which made her shudder.

\- Tomorrow  
\- Shuuuuu .....  
\- It's so beautiful  
\- What Clarke?  
\- Your back, is as perfect as a sculpture  
\- Hahaha ... thank you, I'm glad you like it, because it's only yours  
\- What do you mean?  
\- I have never let anyone touch my back in a sexual relationship. It is the weakest, most sensitive part of my body. But you were a making love to me, and I wanted to give myself completely to you  
\- Awwww .... Lex .....

Clarke approached and gave her a few kisses on the top of that back so reddened by her passion marks.

\- When you asked me to make you mine, you mentioned Costia. How was she with you?

Lexa opened her eyes, at the mention of her beloved Costia, who was surely up there somewhere in the universe, smiling at her, seeing how loved she was again, and how surrendered she was to her new love. She was silent for one moment, then turned her body towards her beloved, looking at Clarke with deep eyes.

\- Can talk about something else?  
\- We don't have to talk at all, ai Hodness

Clarke gave her a tender look, a smile full of mischief, suggesting something Lexa could understand perfectly, who immediately smiled the same way, as she raised her body over Clarke's, kissing her with passion, re-initiating the excitement in those bodies full of desire to consume the whole night, until the first light of dawn. Nothing could separate them.

A few rays of sunlight were streaming through the window and began to light Lexa's sleeping eyes, slowly awakening her. It was dawn, the brunette opened her eyes and immediately put her hands up to shield her view, trying to cover that intense light that dazzled her. Her body was held by the arms of Clarke, who was still sleeping deeply, her face resting on her breast.

Lexa looked instantly at her lover, and she smiled, breathing deeply, it was the most beautiful image she could ever see in the morning, after a night of love and mutual surrender, so magical and special. Without thinking, she gave little kisses to her beautiful woman on her forehead, who only clung more closely to her body, like a teddy bear, which soothed the brunette.

Lexa reached to take her watch to see the time, it was 6:10 AM, she stared at the ceiling of the room, putting her hair back, meditating for a moment on the beautiful birthday she had experienced next to that beautiful woman who slept beside her, and the one that now belonged in body and soul.

She just could not believe how happy and loved she felt, it was like being born again in the arms of her beautiful Clarke that night. It had not been a dream, it was as real as the beautiful body that surrounded her with such tenderness.

She felt sorry for waking her sweet lady, she carefully got out of her arms, putting a pillow in her place, to go to the bathroom. she stood there by the bed, looking for a moment at the blonde who’s face was lost in her hair, now clinging to a long pillow. The incoming sun illuminated Lexa's naked body, she could feel the heat on her skin, but she did not care, just watched the woman she loved, to which she belonged.

Many thoughts crossed her mind, she had never been in a serious and romantic relationship since Costia Meyers, when she was only 18 years old. She did not know very well what it was like to have a girlfriend, it was strange, but all she knew was that Clarke was hers, and she was Clarke's, and therefore she should protect her, care for her, love her and make her part of her world. She wanted to wake up in those arms every day, and fall asleep making love to her to the point of exhaustion. Give her the world and even more, whatever she wanted, whatever made her happy.

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by movements of Clarke's body, which was beginning to feel the sun's rays. She immediately ran to the window to move the curtains, covering the sunlight, so her beautiful wife could continue to sleep. Then she went to the bathroom, took a shower and dressed in CK bodice and a pair of Clarke’s jeans, which she found in the clothes that the blonde had accumulated on a chair in her room.

Then she went to the kitchen, she wanted to prepare breakfast for her and her love, and wanted to make it special, as a good cook that she was. But it was a disappointment to open those cupboards in the kitchen of Clarke's apartment, since they were pure clutter, and nothing she could use to make some pancakes. The fridge was no better, just some meals in plastic boxes, a couple of eggs, and a carton of old milk that smelled awful.

\- Oh, my God! My sweet Clarke. what am I going to do with you? How the hell can I make you breakfast when you have nothing?!

She was staring at the little window in the kitchen that looked out on the street when her phone vibrated. she took it immediately, reading it as a message from Indra, asking if everything was alright and reminding her that she had to be in the hospital at 11:30, to do the tests that Dr. Griffin had asked for.

Lexa answered Indra's message, telling her that she was fine and that she would be at the hospital by the hour. She then called her bodyguard, who was in the car outside Clarke's apartment, telling him to get ready to take her shopping. Gustus did not understand what heda meant by going shopping at 6:30 AM. He stared in amazement at the message, when within minutes Lexa got into the car and ordered him to take her to the nearest 7-Eleven. The bodyguard nodded and drove a few streets, parking by the first shop mentioned by his boss, where Lexa went into the only store open at that time. After a few minutes, she came out loaded with bags and some bouquets, Gustus got out to help her with the shopping.

When the got back to the apartment Lexa entered slowly, trying not to make a sound, listening to see if Clarke had woken up, which fortunately she did not seem to have. The brunette smiled, her plan was working. Without wasting time she headed to the kitchen, where she put some things in the fridge, such as vegetables and fruit, fresh milk, eggs, and orange juice. She did not understand what her beloved Clarke ate, but she definitely had to change those bad eating habits.

She then set about making the pancakes and preparing some eggs and bacon, alongside coffee and a couple of glasses of orange juice, with some toast. Everything was placed on a tray, which she found among the mess, also with a small glass of water, which carried the beautiful and aromatic red rose, which she had cut from a large bouquet she had bought for her girlfriend. The rest of the many flowers she had acquired had been accommodated in various places in the apartment, including the bathroom. Her lover must be surrounded by flowers as beautiful as she.

She went with the breakfast to the room where Clarke still slept. She looked at her with a tender smile, leaving the tray with breakfast on a table by the window, where the little curtains were letting in the sun that illuminated the beautiful face of her sweet woman. Clarke immediately protested to the dazzling sunlight over her Mediterranean eyes, which she tried to cover, when she was surprised by sweet little kisses of Lexa, who had sat beside her.

The brunette caressed her scalp and face, then brought her lips to Clarke's, offering a tender good morning kiss.

\- Lexa?! What....?! Wow! There is a lot of light. I can hardly see you.

\- Good morning, beautiful

\- Good morning, yes, and it is the most beautiful thing to wake up in the morning. But what are you wearing? And .... hey! Those are my jeans?!

\- Hahaha ... yes! I borrowed them. I do not know where you put mine. I hope you do not mind

\- No love, you are very sexy, and the t-shirt too! Is it your plan to dress with my clothes today Ms.Woods?

\- Hahahaha ... well I like to smell you on them, to have them on is as if a part of you is close to my skin 

\- Well, looking at you like that sounds beautiful. Hey, you know that you are the most incredible thing that has happened to me in my life? Last night was so beautiful. I never felt so much love, and such wild passion. Oh my God! how is your back? I hope the marks don’t hurt you 

\- Don't worry beautiful, I love your marks, they remind me of who I belong to now 

Lexa took Clarke's hands in hers, bringing them to her lips to kiss them tenderly, as she looked at her with eyes full of devotion. The blonde smiled, looking at her with love, biting her lower lip, when her nose began to warn her that there was food nearby 

\- Lexa, I smell food ....

\- Oh Yes! Wait ....

Lexa immediately went in search of the tray with breakfast, while Clarke sat up in bed, fixing her hair, when her eyes opened wide, watching her beloved bring that tray smiling. It was so romantic.

\- Lexa! Did you prepare breakfast?! But how? Usually my kitchen

\- Yes! I noticed, it is empty. But I made some changes, I went shopping with Gustus and brought some better food to eat Ms.Griffin

\- You did what?! But you're crazy?! You .....

\- Ok, your breakfast is getting cold so start eating 

\- Lexa .... I .... I don’t know what to say .... Ai hod yu in!

Clarke took Lexa's face in her hands to give her a passionate kiss, she was so excited in the sweet way that her beloved had woken her and surprised her.

\- Oh wow Ms.Woods, you sure are a romantic?! I love the detail of the rose. Did you know that it is my favorite flower?

\- Yes! I noticed when every time you brought the drink to the suite, you stopped to smell the roses on the marble table 

\- How the hell did you see me doing that?

\- I have very keen senses ... Clarke

They began to eat breakfast, which for Clarke was the most delicious she had ever tasted. But looking for an instant at the incredible woman, whom she had given herself to the night before, whom she no doubt loved, came the desire to tell her about her medical career. It was the moment, she did not want to keep secrets with her, not after the night of love and surrender they had shared.

\- Lexa ....

\- Hmmmm ....

\- I want to tell you something very important ....

\- Oh Ms.Griffin, I'm all ears. What do you want to tell me?

\- Well, I do not know how to... anyway ... before I did not want to say because I honestly did not want you to judge me for what profession I had, but for me 

\- What are you talking about, Clarke? I am getting a bit confused 

\- It's just that I'm studying the last months of my medical residency, I will be a Doctor when I finish it, in the same speciality of my mother 

Lexa's heart stopped for a moment at the shock of the confession.... she stared at her beloved "Doctor" totally surprised, not knowing exactly what to say or how to react to such news 

\- Lexa, are you angry at me?

\- Clarke ..... I do not understand why you didn’t tell me?

\- Well, honestly maybe it was something stupid now that I think about it a little 

\- Clarke .... I am not angry, but rather surprised. You are a professional like your mother, that tells me that you are someone very intelligent. But you already showed me that. And I felt your professionalism also when you attended me the first time 

\- Sorry love, sorry to have hidden it. Somehow I feel bad for it 

\- Do not feel sorry Clarke. It's okay .... I like that you finally tell me. And where are you doing that medical residence?

\- In the same hospital my mother works 

\- And how is that?

\- You did not see me on the day of the inauguration? I stayed away from where you would be and I asked my mother not to tell you about my career.

\- Wow ... Ms.Griffin .. what a revelation! or should I say... Dr.Griffin?

\- Oh no! I'm not yet

\- Hahaha ... Come here my sexy Dr. Griffin. You're amazing, you know that ?! Ai hod yu in Clarke

Lexa took Clarke's chin with one of her hands, pulling her toward her to kiss her smart and professional girl. Although she had not liked to know that Clarke had been hiding something like that, she was not angry, she tried to understand her, but she simply did not care. The morning was the most beautiful she had experienced in her life and just wanted to enjoy it with her beloved "doctor."

\- Well, Dr. Griffin, then maybe it's time to change my personal doctor 

\- What are you talking about?

\- That I just said goodbye to Dr. Harper and just changed for the most beautiful and sexy Dr. of the United States of America! None other than Dr. Clarke Griffin!

\- Hahahaha ... Oh my God Lexa! I didn't finish the carrer yet! You're crazy 

\- No ... I've already decided, I want you to check me every night. Maybe I need some tact

\- Lexa! My speciality is the head, not the vagina

\- Hahahahaha ... Well, are you a real Doctor? So it doesn't matter what is your speciality. I just want to be checking by you ai hodnes?

\- Hahaha ... You're impossible did you know?! But ai hod yu in 

\- Hey, then you will not mind accompanying me to the hospital today? I must do those tests that your mother wants me to have

\- Of course! Today luckily I have the day off. Do not worry Lexa, I know that my mother will soon know what is wrong with you, and you will have treatment

\- I hope so ...

-Hey beautiful .... look at me ... I know you'll be just fine!

Lexa was beginning to fear that something really serious was happening to her, she lowered her somewhat worried face, which Clarke immediately noticed and tried to lift her spirits, her hands caressing the brunette's hands with tenderness. Lexa raised her eyes to her lady with fear in them, totally vulnerable to what may be happening to her ....

\- Clarke ... Do you think it's something very serious what I have?

\- Ms.Woods .... I cannot know, so it is important to do those tests immediately and whatever it is to start as soon as possible with a treatment

\- Oh .....

Lexa looked deep into those blue eyes of Clarke, where she found firmness, confidence, confidence that she would not be alone in this.

\- Listen to me love, nothing bad is going to happen. I will be with you all the time, ok?

\- You cannot promise me that Clarke .

\- Yes I can, and I will! I won't let anything bad happen to you ...

\- You promise me that whatever it is you will tell me first? And I want you to tell me, not your mother 

\- Ehmmmm .... it's not professional Lexa. I cannot interfere between my mother and you

\- Please Clarke. I need you to tell me what happens to me, promise me love

\- Ok, I will .... I will talk to my mother, but I do not want you to be worried and discouraged. You will see that soon you will be well, after good treatment. Trust me

\- I really do .... I trust you Clarke .....

Lexa slowly dropped her body into Clarke's arms, curling up like a little girl in the bosom of her beloved, who held her, kissing her head with little kisses, stroking her back. Clarke was extremely worried, for she knew almost certainly what was going on with her beautiful lady, but she could not tell her and lower her self-esteem, to make her to think of extreme things. In part she still tried to keep some hope, that she might be wrong in her diagnosis, but unfortunately, as her mother had told her, she rarely was.

They held each other for a while, until Clarke tried to return to the jokes and draw a smile on her beloved.

\- Hey Lexa, these pancakes are the best I've ever eaten in my life. Now you're the one that you should tell me the recipe.

\- No! It's a family secret 

\- Aha?! I've heard that before, and I know how to extract the information, I learned it in a good way 

Clarke suddenly began to tickle Lexa, who immediately began to laugh out loud, now lying on the bed, with the blonde over her, dominating her, continuing with her crazy tickles everywhere.

\- Nooooo, please stop Clarke!

\- Ahhaaaaa! So Ms.Woods is also weak with tickling is she? So you have only one way to stop me, give me the recipe!

\- No ... I have more than one way

\- So ...? And what is the other choice?

\- This ....

Lexa made a very quick move with her body holding Clarke's, which she immediately flipped, laying her on the bed. The brunette knew  
self-defense, she had trained for many years with Gustus. Suddenly, the blonde found herself in a serious situation before the absolute dominion of Lexa, who looked at her with pride and power in her eyes, next to an evil smile.

\- And now Dr.Griffin? Where were we?

\- Hmmmmm ..... That was a dirty trick 

\- Dirty trick? Self-defence is what it's called Miss ....

\- Ohhhh .... Yes my Commander Lexa 

\- That's the way I like it! Now... you give up?

\- Surrender to what?

\- To the power of Commander Lexa!

\- Hmmmmm ....

\- What is that hmmmm? Do you dare to challenge me?

\- Well, I do not know what power you mean Commander 

\- The only one I want to have over you 

Lexa slowly approached Clarke's face, beginning to kiss her lips, gently savoring them with her tongue, which soon found the entrance to that mouth, which did not wait to receive her with passion. Lexa parted for a moment, looking at her beautiful Clarke with love and mischief. Keeping a sweet smile on her face.

The blonde stared at her with devotion, she knew that the only power that Commander Lexa had over her was to love her with the passion that made her. Then she smiled next to her lover, who kissed her neck with small hot kisses, covering every inch of skin. Taking possession once more of that body that already belonged to her completely.

Clarke's hands were intertwined with her hair, while from her mouth emitted those beautiful sounds of pleasure that meant so much to Lexa, who continued descending that body totally turned on and in motion.

Lexa was on her way, her hands holding Clarke's breasts, so aroused by the feeling of those expert fingers of her lover, who with her tongue reached her belly again, savoring that skin slowly. Then she lifted her face, looking at the blonde who had closed her eyes, biting one of her hands, while her body kept moving.

Lexa smiled wickedly, her hands caressing her erect nipples, when she suddenly kissed up that neck again, playing with her tongue until she reached the ear of her beloved, who never ceased to utter those sweet sounds of joy. 

\- Beautiful, I want you to come for me hodnes 

Clarke immediately smiled at the request, somehow feeling that her lover was going to take revenge on what had happened last night, when she made her her own. She bit her lower lip, opening her eyes, to find those intense greens that watched her with some malice and a mischievous smile.

\- Do you trust me ai hodnes?

\- I trust you Commander Lexa 

\- So I like it, you're a good girl Clarke .... now let me make you feel what I felt ....

Clarke looked once more at her beautiful Commander and then turned her body on the bed, before the passionate eyes of Lexa, who felt like the absolute owner of that beautiful body, spread out in front of her, waiting to be treated with much love and passion. Lexa began to remove her clothes until she was completely naked. By that sight she was completely wet, she could feel how sensitive her body was to all tact with the body of her beloved.

She could not believe how she made love with Clarke, she was simply unique and addictive. She dropped her body slowly over her, holding her arms and began to kiss and bite Clarke's neck, while her erect nipples brushed the back of her beloved, who felt them excite even more, letting out those sounds of deep joy ...

\- Clarke .... ai hodnes ..... I want to make love to you. I don't want to be your Commander, I just want to love you. You are so beautiful .... my sweet Clarke ...

Lexa spoke slowly, in a more serious tone, almost whispering, kissing that back with tenderness and passion, making Clarke shudder, who continued to move her hips against the brunette's body, which had now reached her waist. Her tongue ran down the back of the blonde.

At that moment, she separated from Clarke's body to look for a pillow, which she placed under the belly of her beloved.

\- Now my love I want you to go up on the pillow, and bend your knees, you understand?

Clarke understood it perfectly, putting herself in the position her expert mistress asked for, while biting her lips, imagining what would follow. Lexa took her in her hands, kissing one of her thighs with sweetness, almost leaving a red mark of suction on her, the passion transformed her into something almost wild, feeling the taste of that skin so belonging to her...

\- Yes ai hodnes, now I want you to enjoy it .... ai hod yu in Clarke ...

Lexa began to lick the skin of Clarke's butt, her tongue savoring those cheeks, giving her little kisses and sucking with her little lips, while her hands stroked the aroused breasts of her lover, who uttered such deep moans of pleasure. The brunette continued to lick the blonde's inner thighs now, her lips sucking gently on that exquisite skin, so hot. Clarke lifted her head for moment, the joy she was feeling was extreme.

Lexa was slowly reaching the entrance to her lover’s vagina, it was so wet, there was such a huge pleasure inside the brunette, who instinctively moved her body. She tasted her lover's vagina, as if it were the most delicious thing her mouth had ever tasted, although the taste was already familiar to her and maddened her so much, it was almost a wild and animal instinct.

Her tongue soon began to penetrate those walls so narrow and damp, as she listened to Clarke's moans getting deeper and deeper, she was loving her in a unique way, so sweet, so intense. One of her hands pulled her closer to help her tongue, now penetrating her long thumb, while the others stroked the clit of her beloved, who was already so close to entering the climax of that deep orgasm.

It was so special and beautiful for Lexa, to feel that she gave so much pleasure and love to her lover, who enjoyed the best sexual experience of her life, with hands and mouth as expert and tender as Lexa's.

\- Lexaaaaa .... Ahhhhhh ..... Oh my God ...... !!!! Lexa .... !!!

Lexa could feel those internal muscles in Clarke's vagina contract, while her body was writhing, letting her name go out with such pleasure that it somehow almost made her finish herself. Her thumb continued to penetrate Clarke, helping her on the path to the pleasure of her orgasm, while her tongue took care of those delicious cheeks, biting the lovely skin.

\- That's my girl .... you are so beautiful when you end up with me ... ai hod yu in Clarke ....

\- Lexa ..... ai hod yu in ..... God! That was incredible!! How do you know so much?! You are so special at making love.

\- hahaha ..... well, experience makes the master. Don't you think so Mrs.Woods?

Lexa had removed the pillow and laid on Clarke's body, now relaxing, still kissing that back and that neck with small sweet kisses, which still shook her lover, who smiled full of pleasure ....

\- Mrs. Woods?

\- Yes .... that's the way I feel you my beautiful Clarke. I feel you are mine, my girl....

\- Aha ....?! and when exactly did i got married with you Ms.Woods? Haha ...

\- Well, I can get you a ring if you want by this afternoon, and a pastor in the church that you choose.

\- You are completely crazy did you know Ms.Woods? Now, I don’t know what has happened to you?! You've become something crazy these days.

\- Well, I have my goods and very beautiful reasons. What do you say Mrs.Woods? or should I say ... Dr.Woods? Hey! that sounds very nice now that I say it! Besides, you would be the first Doctor in the Woods family.

\- Ms.Woods return to the planet earth .... Hahahaha .... we just met a few days ago... hello...?

\- And so what? I just know that i wanna hold you in my arms every night, and that I want to wake up with you every day. I wanna make love to you, feel you close to me all the time, and I wanna belong to you, only you...

\- Awwww ... well, I must admit that you know how to excite me and catch me in the madness with so much love .... what can I say? I know it sounds totally crazy, but I really love you Lexa Woods, and I've never felt so loved and so happy! Last night was the most beautiful and special night of my life, and this morning just continues so beautiful and special, like you

Lexa had laid her face on Clarke's back, resting her ear on the place where her heart was, listening to those beats so beautiful, so strong, that they made her tremble, clinging to that warm body of her "wife".

For the first time in her life she felt that she belonged to someone so special, so sweet, so pure, she simply did not want to leave her for a moment. The blonde could feel that love, that absolute surrender, something that did not cease to surprise her.

Lexa shook with each passing moment, it was as if her heart had been freed from heavy chains of ice that held her for so long, and now she simply felt, and it was like an intense flame, almost out of control.

Clarke felt many things for Lexa, and knew that she was in love with her, but the intensity was more on the part of the brunette towards her, felt somehow as possessive, which still did not bother her, but she could feel that power Lexa exercised over her.

Feeling the body of the brunette so tightly holding her, she knew that her heart needed so much love, protection and care, and she felt that she really wanted to give her everything she needed.

\- Hey ... did you fall asleep back there?

\- hahaha .... no .... shuuuuu .... I'm enjoying

\- What are you enjoying?

\- Listening to the beats of your heart. They are so slow but strong, so beautiful as the owner. Ai hod yu in Clarke ....

\- Awwww ... my sweet Lexa, I would never have imagined when I met you that you could be so tender, so warm and so romantic! God Ms.Woods... you did surprise me and keep surprising me all the time

\- You have changed me Clarke. I have never been like this, I know what I do, I cannot analyze with my mind anything I do with you or for you. It's strange but it does not bother me, it makes me happy, makes me feel alive ..... more than the craziest adrenaline I've ever experienced in my life. This is unique, and I want to stay like this forever

\- Well .... there is a small problem love .... your body, although I love it very much, after a while on my back it becomes rather heavy lol .... and let me see the time, In one hour you must be in the hospital, or rather we must. So Ms.Woods, my turn to give you pleasure will have to wait, until later 

\- Buuuuuuu .... Dr.Griffin .... buuuuuu ....

\- Hahahaha ... seriously you are the most tender woman i have ever met, and the most terrible. Come here ....

Lexa had parted from Clarke's body protesting, snorting, lying down beside her, while the blonde lifted her body to turn her, looking at her with a smile, while giving her small kisses all over her face, stroking her hair, looking so in love with the beauty of her woman, who had taken possession of her body and soul in only a few days, and had completely changed her life.


End file.
